Chest
by Wonu ingin selingkuh maz
Summary: Jika kalian bertanya 'bagian tubuh Mingyu mana yang paling di sukai oleh Wonwoo' maka Jeon Wonwoo akan dengan semangat menjawab 'aku sangat menyukai dada milik Kim Mingyu' [MEANIE] [SEVENTEEN]


**Chest**

 **.**

 **Cast:** Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, etc.

.

 **Rate:** T

.

.

.

"Wonwoo hyung, bagian tubuh Mingyu hyung yang mana yang paling kau sukai?" Seungkwan iseng menanyakan hal tersebut ketika dia masuk ke dalam kamar Wonwoo. Saat ini Wonwoo sedang membaca bukunya diatas kasur.

"Emm.. Aku sangat menyukai dada milik Kim Mingyu" Wonwoo menjawab dengan semangat dan mata berbinar-binar, bahkan rela mengabaikan bukunya sejenak. Diluar perkiraan Seungkwan, Wonwoo menjawabnya dengan begitu bersemangat.

"Ahh, Arra. Kenapa kau bisa sangat menyukai dada milik Kim Mingyu eoh?" Seungkwan bertanya kembali.

"Ya. Karena aku menyukainya." Wonwoo menjawab seadanya. Kemudian kembali membaca bukunya lagi.

"Berikan aku alasan yang jelas hyung." Seungkwan tidak puas dengan jawaban singkat Wonwoo.

"Kau ingin tahu sekali sih. Sudah kembali ke kamarmu sana. Kau menggangguku." bukannya memberi alasan yang jelas kepada Seungkwan, Wonwoo malah mengusirnya.

'Ish tadi saja menjawab dengan bersemangat, tapi ketika ditanya apa alasannya, Wonwoo hyung malah mengusirku. Jahat sekali.' Seungkwan berjalan sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

Dia berjalan keluar sambil menutup pintu kamar Wonwoo pelan.

###

Setelah pintu tertutup oleh Seungkwan, pintu itu kembali terbuka.

"Kenapa kau kemari lagi Boo Seungkwan. Sudah ku bilang. Aku tak akan memberi alasan kenapa aku sangat menyukai dada Kim Mingyu." Wonwoo berbicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dibacanya.

Seseorang yang baru masuk tersebut hanya diam saja saat Wonwoo berbicara seperti itu, membuat Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya. Kenapa seungkwan diam saja?

"Yak! Kenapa kau diam saja? Kembali ke kamarmu boo Seung- ooh kau Mingyu-ya, sedang apa kau disini?" Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya -malu-

"Ini kamarku juga hyung jika kau lupa. Ah tadi kau mengatakan apa Wonwoo hyung?" Mingyu tersenyum jahil sambil berjalan mendekati Wonwoo.

"Aku tak mengatakan apapun. Untuk apa kau kesini?" Wonwoo sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya sambil berpura-pura membaca buku agar tidak bertatapan dengan Mingyu.

"Saat aku masuk tadi, ku rasa kau mengatakan sesuatu hyung. Bisa kau ulangi?" Mingyu duduk diatas ranjang yang ditiduri Wonwoo.

"Tidak. Pergi sana." Wonwoo masih enggan menatap Mingyu. Sungguh dirinya malu sekali.

"Ah jadi kau tak ingin mengatakannya lagi? Yasudah kalo begitu biar aku bertanya padamu, kau sangat menggilai dada milikku eoh?" Mingyu dengan jahil mencolek-colek dagu Wonwoo.

"Diam Kim Mingyu. Aku tak mengatakan apapun tadi." Wonwoo menutupi wajahnya dengan buku yang ada di tangannya.

"Jangan tutupi wajahmu sayang, aku tak bisa melihat wajah manismu." Mingyu menarik buku yang di gunakan Wonwoo untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Ish pergi sana. Kau menggangguku."

Nada suaranya sih galak. Tapi Wonwoo tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Kan Mingyu jadi gemas melihatnya.

"Ahh sini-sini ku peluk. Kau menggemaskan sekali sih hyung." Mingyu menarik Wonwoo kedalam pelukannya. Sedangkan Wonwoo yang medapat pelukan mendadak itu hanya melesakkan wajahnya ke dada Mingyu. Tanpa berniat memberontak sedikitpun. Hari ini mode tsunderenya Wonwoo entah menguap kemana.

"Aku menyukai dadamu karena dadamu nyaman Mingyu-ya. Hangat dan kokoh. Itulah kenapa aku suka sekali bersandar di dadamu." tanpa di paksa pun pada akhirnya Wonwoo mengatakan apa alasan dia menyukai dada Mingyu.

"Aku tau. Kau menyukai seluruh tubuhku pun tak masalah hyung." Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang ada dipelukannya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Dasar gila." Wonwoo membalas pelukan Mingyu. Dan melesakkan wajahnya ke dada Mingyu (lagi).

Mingyu yang mendapat perlakuan menggemaskan kekasihnya tersenyum senang. Jarang sekali Wonwoo hyung bersikap manis seperti ini. Biasanya jika Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo, Wonwoo dengan berbaik hatinya akan mendorong Mingyu untuk menjauhi tubuhnya.

Ahh Mingyu berharap Wonwoo hyungnya akan bersikap manis terus seperti ini.

 **Maafkan aku yang mudah tergoda dengan dada bidang hngg~~**


End file.
